Increasing the capacity and improving cell radiation in a wireless and/or cellular radiotelephone system has traditionally required a splitting of the cell in which a new pattern of a greater number of smaller cells replaces the previously existing cell pattern. This arrangement requires the creation of many new cell sites which in turn requires the acquisition of real estate to locate the new cell sites and the replication of expensive cell site radio and switching equipment.
The need for new cell sites may be avoided by the use of remote transceiver stations all connected to an existing cell site or base station and distributed through out the existing cell. These remote transceiver stations function as `repeaters` or `radiators` in interconnecting mobile units and the cell sites or base stations. These remote stations handle rf signals sent to and from mobile radiotelephone units which they retransmit for communication with the base stations via fiber optics or other transmission media. In order to optimize the operation of the system it is necessary to provide system synchronization for the multiplicity of rf circuits of the remote stations.